Resident Evil Code:The Anime Village
by SSJKyle
Summary: Kyle, Matt, and Lee blast through a bunch of mutant zombies and monsters in this story.


FanFiction.Net  
  
login | register AuthorTitleSummaryFull-Text   
FlavorTangerineKiwiBlueberryGrapeBlackberryMint  
  
  
  
Just In | Discussion Forums | Community Connector | Authors   
Directory | FAQ« Help»   
  
  
  
My Desktop (UserID: 82285)  
Log out  
Settings »  
My Profile  
My Picture  
AuthorAlerts  
Favorite Authors  
Favorite Stories  
Stories »  
Upload Story  
Edit Story & Upload Chapters  
Remove Story  
Reviews »  
Remove Review  
Misc »  
Statistic  
Mailing Lists  
Community Connector »  
My Sites  
New Site  
Support Services »  
  
Upload: It can take up to 24 hours before the entry will be   
displayed on the site.  
Your story title and summary must be rated G for all audience.   
No exceptions.  
Chapter uploading are not longer allowed! Please do not use   
this page to upload chapters and use the new chapter functions   
in the left menu. You are only allowed to upload fanfiction   
and non-spamming material. The following are not fanfiction as   
far as fanfiction.net is concerned. Non-fic infractions will   
result in the cancellation of your account.   
  
Examples of non-fic:   
Lists   
Announcements (which includes Polls, Previews, Prologues,   
excerpts, and etc.)   
Disclaimers   
One liners   
Challenges, Author's Notes (put them in the fics) , Random   
Babbling (i.e. question and answers, rants, opinions,   
reviews, thank you notes and so on)   
Examples of spam:   
Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one   
copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.   
Crossovers are not exempt from this rule.   
Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in   
order to upload to multiple fandoms. Example: a story   
uploaded to 3 categories and the only differences are the   
character names and/or locations.   
Original entries cannot be fanfiction entries. The reverse   
is also true. For example, an original poem cannot also be   
uploaded as a fanfiction poem.   
Everytime a FanFiction.Net staff has to remove one of your   
entries the infraction is recorded. Once you reach a   
threshold, you will automatically be banned from   
FanFiction.Net.   
  
FanFiction.Net will only allow the upload of HTML or TEXT   
formatted files. HTML files end in ".html" or ".htm" and text   
files end in ".txt". For Mac users you must use Netscape for   
this uploading process and must manually end the file name in   
either ".html" or ".txt' depending on the file type.   
  
If you have Microsoft Word you can save your document in HTML   
format by going to the "File" menu and selecting "Save As". A   
dialog will pop up and in the "Save As Type" drop down menu   
select "Web Page" for HTML format and "Text Only" for TEXT   
formatted files.   
  
Please note you should avoid special characters, punctuations   
and spaces, in naming your files.   
  
If you do not have Microsoft Word and have an alternate word   
processor the steps for saving your document to HTML or TEXT   
format are very similar if not identical.   
  
FanFiction.Net will strip/disallow certain html tags so please   
make sure you are not using them:   
img   
script   
meta   
embed   
font   
style   
h1-?   
  
FanFiction.Net will strip/disallow certain html attributes so   
please make sure you are not using them:   
  
  
/:   
pext=   
style   
class   
  
Category (choose a   
category)AnimeBooksCartoonsComicsCrossoversGamesMiscMoviesMusic   
GroupsOriginalsPoetriesTV Shows (-- first choose a   
category)   
Primary   
GenreGeneralRomanceHumorDramaPoetryAction/AdventureMysteryHorrorParodyAngstSupernaturalSuspenseSci-FiFantasy   
  
Secondary   
GenreNoneGeneralRomanceHumorDramaPoetryAction/AdventureMysteryHorrorParodyAngstSupernaturalSuspenseSci-FiFantasy   
  
LanguageEnglishSpanishFrenchGermanChineseJapanese   
Title   
Rating G - GeneralPG - Parental guidance recommendedPG13 -   
Parental guidance: Not suitable for children under 13R -   
Restricted: Not suitable for children under 17NC-17 - No   
children under 17. Mature readers only   
Summary   
File (text/html only)   
Is this the prologue or the first of many chapters? No Yes   
  
  
  
  
  
Home | About Us | Terms of Service | Browser Compatibility |   
Privacy  
  
  



End file.
